


Last Night on Earth

by orphan_account



Series: Last Night on Earth trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their last night on earth, so Sam decides to confess what's really on his mind.





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Season 5 had a super Wincesty vibe, more so than any other season; that led to this little trio of stories, set vaguely during that year. I took advantage of Ash's comment in Heaven that the Winchesters keep popping through there to assume that they died more times off camera.

They were going to die tomorrow, there was no question about that. Sam watched Dean clean the guns, pile up the ammo, bless the barrels of water, but they both knew that it was just a matter of how many other bastards they could send to hell on their way there.

Your last night on earth is a strange one. It makes you want to finish the unfinished, say the unsaid, do the undone. It’s your last chance. Even Sam had eaten a bacon cheeseburger, because why the hell not? _Why the hell not?_ A dangerous question. As the minutes ticked past on his last night on earth, the question was banging more and more loudly on the door of Sam’s brain. _Why the hell not?_ Because Dean would hate him. Their last few hours would be awkward. _So what?_ said another internal voice. _It’s not like we’re exactly having a fun time right now. And what if Dean_ didn’t _hate him for it? What if…_ As he argued with himself, he stared at Dean, sitting on the other bed, who finally seemed to feel Sam’s eyes on him.

‘What?’ he asked, starting Sam out of his thoughts.

‘Dean,’ Sam whispered, decision made.

‘Yeah, that’s me. What the matter with you?’ _You have no idea_ , Sam thought.

‘We’re going to die.’ Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah, no shit. What’s your point?’

‘I don’t want to die without telling you… without saying how… I mean, since we were teenagers I’ve… I mean…’

‘Spit it out before I die of old age instead.’ Sam took a deep breath.

‘Dean…  I love you.’ Dean’s expression softened.

‘I know Sammy. You’re my brother, I love you too.’

‘No Dean, I mean I _love_ love you.’ Dean reached over, chucked him under the chin and pinched his cheek like an elderly aunt would do.

‘I wuv wuv you too, buddy,’ he said in a babying voice. ‘Now enough with the chick flick and get back to sharpening knives.’

‘Dammit Dean!’ Sam shouted in exasperation, then leaned over, grabbed Dean’s face in both hands and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back a couple of inches, finding Dean’s eyes and feeling his breath so close that it was warm on his face. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Dean seemed too stunned to move, then suddenly he flailed out his arms to bat Sam’s hands away.

‘What the HELL, Sam?!’ he shouted. ‘What the actual hell?’ He stood up and moved away from the beds, pacing across the only bit of floor not covered in gear and weapons.

Sam didn’t know what to say. It had gone as badly as he’d feared. He hid his face in his hands, hoping to hide his shame at the same time. Dean stopped walking and snorted a sarcastic laugh.

‘Holy shit, were you trying to give me the last night on earth speech?’ he asked incredulously. ‘Fucking hell, Sam.’ He paused for a second as something else seemed to occur to him. ‘Wait, did you say since we were teenagers?’ Sam couldn’t speak, he just nodded. Dean exhaled loudly, and a moment later Sam felt him sitting on the bed. ‘Sammy…’ he began gently.

That tone was too much. Sam wasn’t interested in a pity party, and his temper exploded.

‘Yes Dean, that’s right. Turns out I was a filthy, disgusting freak long before I ever drank any demon blood. I was 14 when I first thought of you that way. I followed you on a date and watched you screwing some girl, and I realised that I wasn’t looking at her- I was looking at you, and wanting to be in her place. I’ve tried, but the feelings never went away. It’s part of the reason I left. I didn’t just want to be normal as in not being a hunter, I wanted to be normal as in not being in love with my own fucking brother. There, it’s all out. I know, I’m sick. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’ He tried to stand, but Dean put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him on the bed.

‘You’re not sick Sammy. We live weird lives. I’m your big brother, I’ve always taken care of you, and we’ve spent a lot of time in close quarters without any other human contact and the blood rush of hunting. Plus, let’s face it, I’m gorgeous. So it’s not that unexpected that you’d confuse brotherly feelings with… other stuff. Even I’ve had the odd moment of, uh, you know, confusion. It doesn’t mean anything.’

Sam laughed ruefully. He wasn’t sure whether he was more excited that Dean had also had these thoughts, or disappointed that he saw it as just meaningless confusion caused by their odd circumstances.

‘I’m not confused, Dean. Believe me, I’ve tried every version of denial and justification possible over the years. I always come back to the same place. I love you. I want you. I have a few hours left to live, and the only thing I want to do with those hours is to be with you.’ Dean shifted uncomfortably beside him.

‘You are with me, Sammy. Wish granted,’ he said light-heartedly.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Sam replied irritably.

‘I know,’ Dean said softly. ‘I’m just not really sure what to say for once.’

‘You don’t have to say anything. Your reaction said it all. You’re disgusted by me, I get it. Just leave it, I’ll get back to sharpening knives and you don’t have to talk to me anymore.’ He tried to get up again, but Dean’s hand stayed on his shoulder.

‘Sammy,’ he said again in that gentle tone. ‘I wasn’t disgusted by you.’

‘That’s not what it felt like.’

‘Look, it’s true, I was shocked. And yes, I was disgusted. But not by you.’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Dean sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

‘I was disgusted with myself, ok? My response to you doing that. You’re my little brother, it’s my job to protect you, not…’

‘Not what?’

‘Not want you. I shouldn’t take advantage of you.’ Now it was Dean’s turn to be unable to look at Sam, as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. ‘And that’s what it would have been if I’d kissed you back.’

‘Wait, what? Are you saying you… liked me kissing you?’ Dean rolled his eyes, looked right at Sam, then down at his own lap, then back at Sam. It took a moment to realise what he meant, but when Sam looked down he realised that Dean was hard. Straining denim, probably painfully pressed against the zipper hard. ‘Dean,’ he began, excitement in his voice, ‘believe me, you would not be taking advantage of me. I have wanted you since I could barely understand what that meant. It’s our last night together. If we both want to, then… then why the hell not?’ The silence between them felt like forever to Sam, though in reality it couldn’t have lasted more than a few of his racing heartbeats. Dean was looking him right in the eyes, and Sam tried to make them convey all that it was too difficult to say in words.

‘Well shit, we’re headed there anyway,’ Dean muttered, and grabbed Sam’s face as Sam had done to him before. Their kiss was two-sided this time, hard and passionate, like they both wanted to show how much they wanted it. It was Sam who pulled away first, leaving Dean momentarily confused until he realised that it was just so Sam could pull off his shirt. Dean did the same and then they came together again, hands now moving against bare skin, goosebumps coming up with every touch. Sam pressed himself against Dean, desperate to be closer; their seated position was not very conducive to this, but both of them seemed too shy to make the next move. Sam’s hunger was only growing, his hands pulling Dean towards him, but after a while it seemed that the enthusiasm was increasingly one-sided.

‘What’s wrong, Dean?’ he asked nervously, fearing that his brother was starting to regret what they had started.

‘Um… I don’t really know what to do.’ Sam’s heart sank. He was regretting it. _Damn_.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, you know… I don’t know what to do next. I’ve never been with a dude.’ Relief flooded over Sam and he grinned.

‘Neither have I.’ Dean smiled.

‘So you’re only gay for me, huh?’ Sam laughed and nodded.

‘Well, like you said, you are gorgeous.’

‘Damn right, bitch.’

‘Jerk.’ Now they were both smiling, and Sam gently stroked Dean’s arm.

‘Not to cheapen this lovely moment, but this doesn’t help, you know, move things along,’ Dean said. ‘What did you picture happening next?’ Sam’s throat was suddenly dry and his heartbeat accelerated.

‘I guess, um, we could take the rest of our clothes off?’ he suggested with a shaky voice.

‘Oh, yeah, that would probably… help.’ Dean stood up and wasted no time taking off his shoes and jeans, leaving just his boxer-briefs looking decidedly tight. Sam swallowed hard, his breathing quickening at the sight, unable to move. ‘Well, are you just going to stand there?’ asked Dean, face bright red. Without replying, Sam stripped down to the same point as well, his arousal also very obvious. They took their time to look each other over; they had obviously seen each other in such a state of undress many times, but they had never really _looked_ at each other, not like this.

Sam took a step forward, touching Dean’s stomach, moving down to the waistband of his boxers. Suddenly shy of being looked at, Dean pulled Sam into a kiss. Now unencumbered by their position, they crushed against each other, getting as close as they could. Sam could hardly believe the feeling of Dean’s erection against him, separated only by thin cotton. Long-standing fantasies were being fulfilled with each passing second.

‘Dean, I want to see you,’ Sam said when they briefly pulled apart to breathe. He returned his hands to Dean’s boxers and tugged them down, letting them drop to the floor. ‘Gorgeous.’ Dean smiled shyly and reached out to return the favour; his eyebrows shot up as the shorts dropped down.

‘Fuck’s sake. Sasquatch.’ Sam smirked smugly as he kicked the boxers aside and took Dean into his arms again.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,’ he teased as he began kissing down Dean’s neck.

‘Oh no, I’m not being the girl, Sam!’ Dean exclaimed.

‘I think the word is bottom,’ Sam said calmly, placing kisses along Dean’s shoulder.

‘Whatever. Not happening.’ Sam switched to the other shoulder and brought his hands to Dean’s waist, stroking the muscles of his abdomen.

‘Don’t worry Dean, I don’t expect you to. I have other things in mind.’ With that, he began to kiss his way down Dean’s chest, his stomach, until he was on his knees in front his brother.

‘Oh. OKaaaaaaay,’ Dean gasped as Sam took Dean’s cock into his mouth. ‘Holy fuck!’ Sam paused and wrapped his hand around the shaft.

‘Sorry if I’m not any good at this, I’ve never done it before,’ he apologised before returning to the task.

‘Doin’ ok so far,’ Dean replied in strangled-sounding voice. It wasn’t the best blowjob of his life, to be sure, but what Sam lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before Dean’s moans grew louder. ‘Oh god Sam, I’m close, I’m so close!’ he warned. ‘Last chance to take it out.’ Sam responded by taking him deeper, gagging slightly with the unaccustomed feeling. Within seconds, Dean shuddered and groaned as he came. Sam waited until he felt the spasms stop before pulling away, smiling widely up at his brother. He looked so innocently happy that Dean couldn’t help laughing. ‘Fucking hell, Sammy. Fucking hell. Thanks for that. It was good. Really really good.’

‘I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,’ Sam replied as he stood up, slowly stroking himself. Dean swatted the hand away and replaced it with his own.

‘Let me do that.’ Sam made a throaty moan of pleasure as Dean’s fingers stroked his shaft. ‘I’m not sure I can go down on you, it would be embarrassing to choke to death before fighting any demons.’ Sam laughed.

‘You don’t have to stick the whole thing down your throat you know,’ he joked.

‘I know, but… I want to, uh…’

‘What do you want, Dean?’ Sam asked huskily. Dean’s blush grew deeper.

‘I want to see you come. If I’m down there I can’t see your face.’ Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist and stopped his stroking.

‘Let’s lie down then.’ They got into Sam’s bed together, with Sam lying on his back and Dean propped up on his left elbow and getting back to stroking with his right. ‘That feels so good Dean,’ Sam gasped as Dean picked up the pace.

‘Come for me Sammy,’ Dean urged. ‘I want to see you.’ Sam didn’t need much encouragement, and before long he was screaming Dean’s name as his back arched up and he shot up nearly to his neck. ‘Damn Sammy. You’re beautiful.’ Sam waited for his breathing and heart rate to slow down slightly before speaking.

‘Thank you, Dean. For all of it.’

‘My pleasure bro,’ Dean grinned as he wiped his hand on Sam’s stomach. ‘Sticky.’ Sam reached for a box of tissues so they could clean themselves up, and then opened his arms to Dean, who cocked an eyebrow. ‘What?’ Sam frowned and blushed.

‘I thought we could… cuddle?’ he replied uncertainly.

‘Dude, if we’re going to cuddle, I’m still not being the girl.’

‘I’m taller, it makes more sense for you to cuddle against me.’

‘Don’t care. I’m the cuddler, you’re the cuddlee, or there are no cuddles.’ Sam rolled his eyes.

‘Fine, have it your way.’ Dean lay down with arms extended, and Sam nuzzled against his chest. ‘This is nice.’

‘This is weird. I don’t usually cuddle.’

‘Yeah, I guess this is usually the point where you pay, right?’ Sam teased, earning himself a nipple tweak. ‘Ow!’

‘Watch it. I’m still your big brother and I will still give you a beat-down.’

‘I think you just did.’

‘Eat me.’

‘I did.’

‘Shut up and cuddle, you little bitch.’

‘OK, jerk.’

Your last night on earth is a strange one. Sometimes it feels like the first night you’ve really been alive.


End file.
